


Merry Christmas, Alex

by Toraqa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron and Alexander aren't, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Theo and Philip are best friends, i can't tag, yet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toraqa/pseuds/Toraqa
Summary: Theo is having her best friend, Philip over at Christmas Eve.Aaron didn't realize who Philip's father is.





	

It was snowing outside. It looked like the snow would last until Christmas Eve.

“What do you say, we decorate the tree?” Aaron asked his daughter. It might have a bit late to do that. The 23rd. However, they still had time. Theo clapped her hands and nodded.  
With Theo as a guide, Aaron carried their Christmas boxes upstairs.

They played some Christmas music, and began decorating the tree.

Two boxes of Christmas cookies and a Disney movie later, Theo had fallen asleep on the couch. Aaron smiled to himself. Cautious not to wake her up, Aaron carried her upstairs and tucked her in.

 

Aaron was awakened by something jumping on his stomach. That something was Theo.

“Daddy, daddy wake up! Phil will be here any minute!” Philip was Theo’s best friend that Aaron had given permission to come over, Christmas Eve.  
He rolled over to his left side, to check what ungodly hour Theo had awoken him.

Five. AM.

“I hardly think he’s even awake right now.” Aaron said, yawning.

Theo pouted. 

“We can bake cookies, while we’re waiting” Knowing Theo wouldn’t be satisfied with going back to sleep.

The hours went by and suddenly it was afternoon.

 

When the doorbell rang, Theo dropped the paper heart she was making and raced to the door. Aaron quickly followed her. 

Aaron opened the door, and a small child threw himself onto Theo. Smiling, Aaron looked up to greet Philip’s parents. His smile dropped quickly, when he turned to Philip’s father.

 

It was none other than Alexander fucking Hamilton.

 

“Hamilton.” He greeted coldly.

“Burr.” Alexander responded just as cold. 

“I didn’t know you were even capable for looking after another living being.” Aaron said.

Alexander scoffed, as Aaron moved so he could step inside. 

“Philip take your coat and shoes off” Philip did as he was told, and ran with Theo into the living room, presumably to eat the cookies Aaron and Theo had baked earlier.

Aaron followed them and gestured to Alexander to do the same.

After some awkward silence in the sofa, Alexander sighed and said “Look, Burr, it’s Christmas. We really should at least try to be civil with each other.”

“Alright. What have you been up to then?” Aaron said, trying to strike up a conversation.

“Oh nothing really, everything’s just fine.” Alexander said. “Anything interesting happening in your life?”

“Well… My wife died recently, but I don’t suppose that was the answer you looked for.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. When did that happen?”

Aaron met Alexander’s eyes. He looked genuinely sorry.

“About half a year ago. Forgive me, if I don’t want to talk about it.” Aaron snapped.

“Shit, yeah you’re right, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t mind. After all, you’ve never really known when to shut up.”

Alexander laughed, and that seemed to do it. They talked on hours to end. Alexander did most of the talking, but Aaron didn’t mind. It was how it used to be. It was nice.

 

“Fuck, is it already so late? We should head home.”

Aaron nodded. Of course, they couldn’t talk like they used to forever. Of course, that didn’t mean that some part of Aaron wished they could.

“Philip, we’re going home.” Alexander called.

“Theo, say goodbye to Philip.”

“But daddy, can’t he stay the night? Please? Pretty please?!”

“Yeah, Please, please, please, pops?”

Both of the children made their best puppy eyes.

“No, Aaron and Theo also needs rest.” Aaron didn’t miss the fact that Alexander had called him ‘Aaron’.

“Can we then stay for dinner? Please?” Philip and Theo wouldn’t give up.

“No, no, we need to get home, Philip.”

“If you have no one to wait for at home, you could stay for dinner, Alexander.” Aaron didn’t know what made him say that, but Alexander’s company was nice and Theo and Philip would probably be overjoyed, so why not?

“Oh, we really shouldn’t intrude…”

“It’s fine, Theo and Philip can play a little longer. What hurts does that?”

“Are you sure?”

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have asked.”

“Well, okay then… We’re staying for dinner”

Theo and Philip squealed and ran off.

Aaron smiled. So did Alexander.

“Do you want me to help you prepare dinner?”

“That’d be nice.”

 

After dinner, Alexander announced that they probably get home. Much to Theo and Philips dismay. Aaron looked outside.

“It’s too dark outside and it’s snowing more than ever. It’d be dangerous to drive. I suggest you stay the night.”

“I really don’t want to intr-“

“I insist.” Aaron cut him off. “It’s too dangerous to drive.” He repeated.

Alexander nodded slowly.

“We have a guestroom, don’t worry.”

“Are we staying the night, pops?”

Alexander nodded again, and Philip high fived Theo.

“It’s only because it’s dangerous to drive, Philip.” Alexander said reminding his son that it wasn’t because of their begging.

 

After Aaron and Aaron had respectively tucked their kids in, they both settled on the couch. Aaron had opened a bottle of wine, and they both had a glass in their hands.

They began talking again.

Aaron hadn’t realized how close Alexander and he were, before Alexanders hole right side touched Aarons left.

Aaron looked Alexander in the eyes, thought ‘Fuck it’, and leaned in.

Alexander shared his train of thoughts, as he leaned in too.

Their lips met and nothing else mattered.

When they stopped, it was only to breathe.

“We should have done this a long time ago.”

Aaron only smiled and kissed him again.

“Merry Christmas, Alex.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Seriously it means a lot.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


End file.
